Crushed Dreams
by asteelyman13
Summary: Tatsumi wakes up after his final battle with the emperor's imperial arms. What he found, no one could have predicted. One shot.


Hey guys! This is a little Akame ga Kiru one-shot I'm trying out. I hope you like it, and I'll try to do some other stuff like this if you do. Please note that I sadly don't own Akame ga Kiru. Also, unnecessary spoiler alert, I'm sure, but don't read this if you haven't finished the anime. Without further ado, enjoy!

"I died, so why am I still alive?" Tatsumi thought this as he opened his eyes. He noticed that the carnage that had previously been around him as he was dying, had disappeared. "Is this the afterlife?" he thought. He stood up, and walked aimlessly for a minute or so. Then he saw something familiar in the distance. Something, pink. Tatsumi's heart raced. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "MEIN!" he yelled at the figure, running towards it. The figure turned, and met his eyes. He ran faster, harder, and with more purpose, calling her name as he did so. She stood still, eyes fastened on him. When he finally reached her, he was crying saying he never thought he'd see her again. She was crying too. He asked why. "You idiot!" she said, "If you're here, that means that YOU'RE dead as well!" He pulled out of the embrace and smiled at her. "Does it really matter, if I'm with you?" Mein looked away, blushing. "I guess not, but…" "Mein, I'm happy to be with you again, regardless of the circumstances." He embraced her once more.

"Tatsumi!" He heard someone yell his name. It wasn't Mein, but the voice was familiar. He turned, and was immediately greeted by a rather, large, hug. That and blue hair. He heard Mein jump back and snap at the person he had been captured by. "How did **you** get here?!" she asked, her voice seething with hatred. "Why, your dear friend Akame killed me, but that doesn't matter, because I get to be with Tatsumi, even though the setting is less than ideal," said Esdese. Tatsumi was wrenched out of the hug by Mein. "You can't have him!" she said, "I love him!" _This can't end well,_ Tatsumi thought. "Oh, do you now? I am terribly sorry, but Tatsumi is mine. He has been since the day I claimed him in the arena." One could almost see the rage emanating from Mein. "He's. YOURS?!" she yelled, "WELL I'M _SORRY,_ BUT TATSUMI IS MINE! HE LOVES **ME**!" Mein's voice clearly showed that she was not backing down from the sadistic general's challenge. The two women glared at one another, until Esdese scoffed. "I'm sorry, but it seems you are at a disadvantage. You see, you don't have an imperial arms to fight me with." She opened her hand, readying to grab a sword made from ice. But it never appeared. Tatsumi then noticed something crucial. The mark that normally resided in the sadistic general's cleavage, was nowhere to be found. He also realised that he did not have his key to Incursio. He laughed, and both women turned to him, expressions filled with both confusion, and love. Both of them adored his innocent smile. "Esdese, you may not have noticed this, but we all have the same disadvantage here. None of us has an imperial arms." As soon as he said this, she looked for the mark of her imperial arms, and found it missing. Mein walked up to her. "I'll give you what counts for a day to get ready. Dying really drains the life out of you." With this, she and Tatsumi left.

Tatumi was walking hand-in-hand with Mein, when he was suddenly assaulted with the second pair of breasts since he had died. "Tatsumi, it's so great to see you again!" Yet another familiar voice. Mein's voice faltered, "Le-leone? But how? Wasn't Akame and Esdese's battle the final one?" Leone released him. "I'm, not sure. All I remember is pain. Pain, and the feeling I'd see you guys again soon. I guess that feeling was right!" Mein nodded solemnly. Tatsumi suddenly felt the weight of those who had died. Sheele, Bulat, Chelsea, Lubbock, Su, and Kurome. Where were they? What happened after they died? Did they end up in some other afterlife, or did they simply wander, and he had not found them yet? His reverie was broken as Esdese made her entrance. Mein and Leone tensed up, ready for a fight. Esdese stopped roughly ten paces away from the group. "There isn't any real reason for me to fight anymore," she said, "It's already been shown that we are all the weak ones, because we are the ones dead." Leone smirked, "That means the minister was one of us weaklings too then." Esdese laughed, "That old fool, he was bound to have a heart-attack any day. You just hastened along his death." Tatsumi smiled. This was great. Just one more push, and everything would work out perfectly. "Hey, you know what. I know that we all have our differences, but we have an eternity to work them out. So why don't we do just that, work out our differences? Then, and only then, will I decide who I want to spend this eternity with." The girls looked at each-other, determination burning in their eyes. Each knew they would be the one who would ultimately capture his heart. They nodded their agreement, and he blinked.

Tatsumi was in pain. This excruciating pain, it was familiar. He was dying. He saw a dying Esdese walking towards him. His body would not respond. "It was all, a dream?" he thought to himself. Esdese reached him, and fell against his seemingly dead body. She whispered something. Then they were encased in ice. And then they shattered. He woke up in a room, with something playing in front of him. Pictures, memories flashed across some sort of backdrop. He realized what they were. The people he cared about, he saw them dying over and over again. Then he saw the people he had killed. And he felt their emotions, their pain, as his own. He watched these memories, and experienced these feelings for what seemed an eternity, and every once in a while, a voice would issue out of no-where, "This is your penance, for killing so many, and spreading so much pain."

So, how was it? I'm sorry if any characters seemed OOC, but then again, the only one who needs to be true to their character is Tatsumi, as it starts off as a figment of his imagination. So I truly apologize if he seems OOC, because that would kinda defeat the purpose of this fanfic. Also, I'm sorry it's so short, I'm not that good at plot extrapolation. Anyways, please review! It encourages me to get off my lazy ass and write something.

~Asteelyman13


End file.
